The invention relates to a fixing unit for an electric motor which comprises a multipart, electrically conductive basic body which has connections for the power supply to the multipart, electrically conductive basic body and further connections for the electric motor and which is arranged in an electrically nonconductive support which has at least two fixing holes, in which unit the multipart, electrically conductive basic body and the electrically nonconductive support have a common recess.
Devices for fixing electric motors are known. They generally comprise two bodies which are arranged directly next to each other and are usually made in the form of plates. One body in this case assumes the function of fastening and orienting the electric motor on a housing. The other body is provided with the electrical connections which ensure the power supply to the electric motor. The known devices for fixing and orienting electric motors have in this case the disadvantage that they require a relatively large volume as an installation space. In addition, assembly is relatively complex, since the two basic bodies have to be positioned in a special way in relation to each other.
A fixing unit of the type described at the beginning is known from EP 0215 to 59. In the case of this solution, no coils for suppressing interference are described, i.e. they must be provided inside the motor and require installation space there, or they must be fitted separately.